Klaus' Baby Girl
by ILovePellinor
Summary: What if Klaus had another side; a good, kind, loving side? Klaus has a daughter! Isabella Mikaelson, a girl who falls in love to easily, suffers from mental issues, and lives with a father who, although loving, is still a bit of a monster, but they're vampires, how can they not be!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming, crying, and covered in sweat. It happened most nights, usually around the same time, but it was rarely the person I wanted to come and comfort me that came. Although, tonight it was. Klaus came into the room and sat down on the bed. I had known and loved Klaus my whole life, he was my dad. When my mother met Klaus, he was still human. They fell in love but the problem was she was already married. When her husband found out she was in love with someone else he plotted to kill her, not knowing that the woman he was going to murder, was in love with a new vampire and that she was pregnant. He stabbed her, and Klaus found her as she took her dying breathes. She told him to save the child, and to raise it. He birthed me and raised me as his own. I was turned when Kol, Klaus' brother, got mad at me for rejecting his romantic advancements. He stabbed me and made it look like one of the villager's had done it so that Klaus would kill them, the villager had wronged Kol one to many times. Anyways, Klaus fed me his blood and Kol snapped my neck. He didn't want me dead, he loved me, he wanted me to be around forever. That is why Kol was daggered. Klaus didn't want anyone to know that he had a weakness in me, so he kept me hidden away. He would sometimes bring me out as his "littlest sister," but everyone in the Mikaelson family knew the truth.

"Shh, hey, its ok." Klaus cooed, gently rocking me back and forth as I sobbed. I had had nightmares since I was turned, I had also been tortured a far amount. Only once had someone trying to use me as leverage for Klaus. That someone was Katerina Patrova, one of the Doppelgangers. It had been one of the worst times in my life. I was bleed dry, bathed in vervain, and more things that scary me just to think about. I had always been fragile, so when this happened it sort of sent me over the edge.

As I regained my composure, to some extent, I sat up and looked at Klaus. He only came to visit me these days when he was moving me. I had been in Canada for about two years know. I had gone to school and was graduating this week, that's what Klaus said he was here for, I didn't believe it for a second.

"Daddy, why are you really here?" I asked bluntly. It was the best way to get anything from him. "And don't say its for my grad again. I told you that Elijah was coming, and that has always been good enough in the past. Am I moving again?"

"Yes." He said, getting up and walking to the mini fridge in my room. He bent over and got me a blood-bag from inside. He poured the blood into the cup I kept on my bedside table.

"Where this time?" I sipped my drink. I really did need the extra boost.

"A little town called Mystic Falls. I have some business to do there, and I've missed you. I want you to come with me. We leave after the grad tomorrow, ok?" He got up and left without a response. Mystic Falls. I remembered my time there like it was yesterday. I was there in 1864, I got there before Katerina. I was actually the one that told Klaus she was there. I met her at the Founders Ball. Damon Salvatore, the man I had been courting before she came into town, introduced us. When Damon told me Kathrine Pierce was coming to Mystic Falls, I thought that it absolutely couldn't be the same person, but it was. I had met Katerina in England 1492.

England was one of the places that Klaus had brought me into society as his littlest sister. I met Katerina the same night he did, at his birthday. I was to follow Elijah at parties, Klaus didn't want me to get hurt, and since Elijah is the noblest of them all, I was intrusted to his care taking. I liked Katerina, and felt sorry for her. Klaus didn't know I knew his plan to become a hybrid till later, after she left. When Damon introduced us at the party, she choked on her food. I was the last person she expected to find in Mystic Falls.

_"Isabella Mikaelson. I was not expecting to find an Original vampire in such a small town." _I can still remember her standing proudly in front of me. I would learn later that somehow she had found out I wasn't an Original, and that I was Klaus' weakness.

I knew from the way Klaus had said 'Mystic Falls' he didn't remember that I had been there before and I wasn't about to remind him. I wanted to be with him, and if I reminded him of the horrid time I had there, he would not bring me with him for fear of my mental state getting worse. I fell back to sleep and dreamed of my time in Mystic Falls, the good memories, not the bad.

The graduation was just like every other one I had had. Although, it was great to have Klaus there, Elijah had come to every single one, and he visited the most. After the ceremony, I said goodbye to my friends, and Klaus and Elijah drove me home. I had packed most of my stuff this morning, it was just a matter of changing and grabbing my books and sketching stuff for the road.

Klaus had already been here before. He had renovated a house for his whole family. Now Kol and Finn were dead, Rebekah is already there, and Elijah is with us. Klaus spent most of the trip telling me about the room he had made just for me. He had furnished it in all my favorite colors, had bought me all new art stuff, and lots of new books. He had always blamed himself for everything that hurt me, even if it was me being an idiot and falling in love with the wrong person, which had happened more times than I would like to admit. He liked to buy me things, he thought it made up for all the things he had done to hurt me, even if it wasn't his fault. He also told me that there was someone special he wanted me to meet. I could tell by the way he talked about her that he probably loved her.

We got to the house, and he showed me to my room. Klaus was a master artist, and had painted the walls so that it looked like the ocean, my favorite place. The bed, a four poster with lace curtains, had pink bedding, with beautiful black and white flowers. The art supplies was set up by a turret window that looked out over the forest.

"Oh, dad. It's beautiful." I sighed. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen, and it was mine!

"Well, I am glad you liked it. Now, we are meeting Aunt Rebekah for dinner, so get changed, freshen up, what ever you girls do, and meet me down stairs in half an hour." He closed the door and left me in the room. I changed and came down stairs, Klaus was sitting in the living room off the entry hall with a drink in his hand.

"Ready dad." I said grabbing my purse. Klaus put the drink down and opened the door with a flourish.

"After you." The drive to the restaurant was nice, I hadn't spent much time with him alone in a while so to just drive was fun. When we got to the restaurant we sat down and ordered. Someone came in, and Klaus excused himself to talk with them. I turned to see and it was a blond girl, I expected her to be this mystery woman he loved. They walked out of the building, Klaus motioning that he'd only be a minute. When I turned around, I was shocked to see Damon standing there staring at me with his jaw hanging open.

"Isabella?" he asked walking slowly over to me. "Is that really you?"

"Well, who else would it be." I said, getting up and giving him a hug. "It's nice to see you again. Although, I never thought I would. Kathrine?" I asked, motioning for him to sit down.

"Yea, what about you?" He asked taking the seat.

"Oh no! I am a lot older than you'd think." Just then Klaus came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing talking to this, sweetheart?" He asked. Before I could answer, Damon butted in.

"Well, she was obviously talking to a handsome young man."

"Come on, Isabella. Rebekah can't come." Klaus grabbed me by the arm and led me out the door around a corner and down some stairs. When he let go, he looked mad. "Care to tell me why you were talking with Damon Salvatore?"

"Because he is a friend." I said leaning up against the wall. Klaus slapped me so hard, I lost my balance and fell over.

"You are not friends with him! Do you understand!" he yelled. I got up, and ran. It was not what he was expecting, and thanks to my super vampire speed, I was gone before he could do anything. I didn't stop till I had no idea where I was. I sat down against a tree and cried. When I was out of tears, I grabbed my phone and hit the second speed-dial.

"Hello?" Elijah said.

"Elijah? Its Bella. Can you come get me?" I asked standing up and walking in the direction I had come, I had seen a road not far off.

"Get you? Where are you? I thought you and Klaus had gone to meet Rebekah for dinner?"

"We did. But when he went out to talk with his lady friend. Damon Salvatore came in. I know him from my first time here back in 1864. We were close. I was just talking with him when he came in, all high and mighty and took me out. He then got mad and when I told him we were friends he... he..."

"He hit you?" Elijah whispered. He knew Klaus best of all, and knew what he did when he lost his temper.

"Yea. I ran and now am at the edge of the woods, along the road." I had reached the road know, and started walking down it. "I am walking towards town."

"Could I just call your dad?" he asked, he did sound kinda busy.

"Nah, I'm not ready to deal with him. I'm going to go back and get a drink."

"Ok, but be careful, remember what happened last time you had to much to drink."

"I know, I know. I killed someone, and it was horrible. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and kept walking.

Damon was still in the Grill when I got there, although he was at the bar this time. He had a drink in his hand and was talking to a girl that looked a lot like someone I knew. When I got close enough, I could have recognized that person anywhere.

"K-k-katerina?" I stammered. Both Damon and Katerina turned around.

"Isabella, this isn't Kathrine." Damon said standing up and taking a step between us. He obviously saw the rage in my eyes. "This is Elena." Elena offered a small hello.

"Oh. Sorry." I walked up to them and offered my hand. "I'm Isabella Mikaelson." she took it and shook it.

"Elena Gilbert. Did you say Mikaelson?" she said, sitting down again. I sat down next to Damon and ordered a drink.

"May I see your ID?" the bar tender asked. I leaned in and compelled him to forget the ID.

"Wait, are you a vampire? Are you an Original?" Elena asked, leaning in.

"Me-oh-my. So many questions." I said taking a sip. "I did say Mikaelson, I am a vampire, and am sort of an Original."

"Speaking of Originals." Damon said. I turned around to see Rebekah standing there.

"Izzy!" she squealed and came running, human speed, over to me. She gave me a huge hug. I hadn't seen Rebekah in over 90 years.

"I've missed you Aun-Rebekah" I quickly covered up forgetting that no one is suppose to know that I am Klaus' daughter.

"I've missed you too." She said, giving me another squeeze. She shot evil glares at both Damon and Elena, and led me over to an empty table. "So, where is Nik?" she asked after we sat down.

"I have no idea." I said, placing my drink down. "We had an argument, about him" I said nodding my head towards the vampire at the bar.

"Yea, Nik doesn't like him much." Rebekah grabbed my hand, "I've missed you so much!" Rebekah and I had an awesome dinner. We laughed and caught up, I did most of the talking as Rebekah had been locked in a coffin for 90 years. Elijah showed up just as we were finishing to drive me home.

"I'll talk to you later." I said giving Rebekah a hug. Elijah led me out to the car and opened the door for me. The drive home was quiet, I wasn't really up for talking. When we got to the house, I went in first. Klaus was waiting in the living room off the foyer, when the door opened he got up and came over.

"Izzy, I-" he started.

"Not now, dad." I said walking past him and starting up the stairs, part way up I turned around to face Elijah. "Thanks for the ride Elijah." I said, and went up to my room, vamp speed. I went into my bathroom and got into the shower. I mainly just stood under the hot water letting it wash away the bad day. It had been nice to see Aunt Rebekah. I had missed her, and never quite forgiven Klaus for putting her in that coffin. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, I opened the door to my room to find Klaus on the bed, a glass of blood in his hand.

"Is that suppose to be a peace offering?" I asked as I walked across the room to my dresser. I grabbed some PJ's.

"Yes." Klaus said with a small smile, recognizing how I knew his peace offerings, God knows he has had a lot of them over the centuries. "I am so sorry. I over reacted and-"

"No duh!" I yelled spinning around, "I know Damon! I've known him for 150 odd years! Over reacted, you more than over reacted dad!" I went into the bathroom and slammed the door. I changed and when I came out, Klaus hadn't moved.

"I know." He said calmly, trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't like being yelled at. "Damon Salvatore and I just aren't on good terms, and I don't want to see you get hurt." I dropped down on the bed next to him and took the glass and downed it.

"Yea, yea, yea, I know the speech. It's just, I thought he was dead, and we were really, really close when I was here." I said with a smile.

"Ok, yuck! Still your dad!" Klaus said, making me laugh.

"Sorry. What I'm saying is, it was nice to see an old friend again, and you ruined it." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked giving me a puppy dog face.

"Sure. Now can I go to bed?" I asked crawling back to the head of the bed.

"Yea, night sweetheart." Klaus gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad?" I asked as he turned off the light and opened the door.

"Mmhmm?" he said turning around.

"Why don't you let people know that you aren't the evil demon they think you are?" I asked sitting up.

"Because only you make me become an angel." He said with a grin.

"Ok, it's just I would like to be able to be in public and call you dad, not Klaus." I said lying back down again. "Maybe if you tried being nice to people..."

"Even if I did a full flip, I still have to many enemy's to risk you getting hurt. Remember Katerina?" He said closing the door.

"How could I forget." I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so the last chapter was from Isabella's POV. This chapter alternates. I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters.

**POV: External**

_ "Come out, come out where ever you are!" Damon said as he stalked around the garden. "Gotcha!" he yelled as he grabbed Isabella from behind the tree she was hiding behind. He spun her around and put her gently back down._

_ "Don't spin me!" she fake complained. She turned around, and he lightly kissed her. _

_ "Isabella!" Miss Maya called. She came storming out of the house, and pulled Isabella away from Damon. "Tsk tsk. Come into the house. Now!" She said practically dragging Isabella behind her._

_ "I will call tomorrow!" Damon yelled after her. The next day, she waited and waited and waited, but Damon, whom she had truly grown to care for, never showed. A week pasted and the Founders Ball was that night. Isabella dressed in a pink dress with a black ribbon in her long flowing blond hair. Just as the clock struck six, there was a knock on the door._

_ "Miss Mikaelson!" Miss Maya called. Isabella came down the stairs slowly and gracefully. Damon was starstruck. He had never seen such a beautiful picture. _

_ "Miss Mikaelson." Damon said with a bow, placing a kiss on her out stretched hand. _

_ "Mr. Salvatore." she replied with a curtsy. On the way to the Ball, Damon explained that they had an unexpected house guest, Miss Kathrine Pierce, and their father would not let them go out. When they arrived at the Ball, Damon helped Isabella out of the cart and escorted her inside. _

_ "I would very much like to meet Miss Pierce." She said with fake enthusiasm. If this Kathrine really was Katerina, then she would have might have some trouble on her hands. _

_ "Well, yes if it pleases you. Oh, there she is now with my brother." Damon said leading Isabella over to the side of the room. "Miss Kathrine Pierce, I would like you to meet our neighbor, Isabella Mikaelson." When Damon stepped out of the way, she was face to face with Katerina Patrova, who was choking on some fruit. Isabella put on a face full of fake concern._

_ "Miss Pierce, are you alright?" she asked when Kathrine had finished choking. _

_ "Yes, thank you." she said, with a little too much smile. _

* * *

Isabella woke, not crying or sweaty, but scared. The dream, although good, only reminded her of what was to come after all the dancing and happiness of that night. Her room was starting to get light, for the sun was just starting to rise. Isabella got out of bed and put on sweats and a tank top, threw her hair into a messy bun, and headed down stairs. She could hear movement somewhere in the house, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. She went in and found Elijah rifling through the fridge.

"Pass me a bag?" She asked as she sat down. Elijah emerged from the fridge with two blood bags and passed one across the marble island, to where Isabella sat down.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, obviously noting the time of morning and knowing that bad days could affect her dreams.

"All things considered, rather well." she said finishing off the bag and tossing it in the garbage. "I dreamed of my first time here. It was right before Katerina showed up, and I was still courting Damon Salvatore. But then _she _showed up." Isabella sat back down, and placed her head on the island looking at Elijah. "Nothing bad, just when Damon 'introduced us.'" she added quickly seeing the concern in Elijah's eyes.

"Well, I am glad. I guess." he said, making her laugh. He threw his bag in the garbage as well, and turned back to Isabella. "Do you have any plans today?" he asked.

"I want to paint in the forest." she replied, "I saw a really beautiful spot. Its on the old Lockwood property, by the cellar." Elijah gave her a small smile, glad that she wasn't going to spend all day locked up in the house.

The rest of the summer went by really fast. Klaus spent little time at the house but made Isabella stay. She was aloud to leave once and a while, but only with one of the Originals. Her days consisted of painting and reading, playing the piano and writing stories, all of her favorite pass times. All in all, it was one of the best summers in a while. Although as the summer started to come to a close, Isabella decided she didn't want to spend the rest of her life locked up in the house, the only way she could do that, was to convince Klaus to let her go to school.

"Daddy!" she said very sweetly one evening. Klaus was in his art studio, painting.

"What do you want Izzy?" He asked knowing her voices.

"I was wondering..." she slowly enunciated. "If I... could, you know..." she said, still really slowly.

"If you could what?" Klaus laughed, he loved when she made big deals out of things, it was hilarious.

"If I could go to school." she whispered.

"School?" Klaus asked turning around. "Didn't you JUST graduate?" Isabella couldn't stop laughing.

"Yea, I did. But I don't want to spend the next year or decade in this house." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well," Klaus said turning back to his painting. "I guess you could, I mean Rebekah would be there to keep and eye on you." Isabella ran over and gave her dad a hug.

"Thanks Dad!" she squealed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya'!"

* * *

**POV: Isabella**

My alarm went off at six the first day. I got up and had a hot/cold shower to wake myself up. I went into my closet and put on a black mini skirt with a hot pink, lace tank top. I put on my favorite black leather jacket and some black pumps. I dried and brushed my hair, I left it down, where the tips rested on my lower back. I put on some pink lip stain, and black mascara for my make up. I went down stairs and grabbed a blood bag, and drained it, made a cup of coffee, which I poured into a traveler. It was 8:00 when Rebekah came down the stairs, she had moved in last week. She was wearing blue skinny-jeans with a flowing white tank, with black knee-high boots. She also had her haired up in a pony. She gave me a look over, wolf whistled at me, and grabbed her own breakfast. As I grabbed my keys, Klaus came down the stairs, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" he asked shocked at my outfit.

"School!" I said closing the door behind me before he could respond. Klaus had gotten me a green convertible as a 'back-to-school' present. Even thought I had gone to high school well over 10 times. I put on my 'movie star' sunglasses, put the roof down, blasted my music, and we headed off to school. When we pulled into the parking lot, everyone stopped to stare. As I got out of the car, three guys wolf whistled. I gave Rebekah a look, and we both laughed.

"Shall we go compel ourselves some schedules?" she asked as we started to walk towards the school. She slowed down, seeing someone across the yard. "Actually, do you mind getting one by yourself? I wanna go talk to someone." I could see by the look in her eye and her facial expression it was probably a boy.

"Yea, its fine." I said.

"Thanks! Oh, don't tell Klaus I let you wander away by yourself, I just got out of my coffin and have no intention of going back in at the present." I laughed and walked on. When I got into the building, it was like the red sea parting. Everyone stepped out of the way for me to pass as I made my way to the administrations office.

"Hello honey." the lady behind the desk said. "Are you new?"

"Yes, and I am here to pick my schedule and stuff." I said leaning against the desk.

"Well, I will need to see some records, and a parents-"

"No, you won't" I said, using compulsion. "You have everything you need and you are going to put my name in the system or whatever it is you need to do, and give me my stuff. Understand?"

"I understand." she repeated blinking. "Know lastly, I need your name, darling."

"Isabella Mikaelson." With that I got everything I needed. My first class was History with Mr. Saltzman. As I walked in the classroom everyone, including the teacher, turned and stared. I handed my papers to Mr. Saltzman.

"Oh, yes. Um, everyone this is Isabella Mikaelson." I looked around the class room and saw Elena, Stefan, Rebekah, and the witch, Bonnie Bennett. The day went by fast and I enjoyed every bit of it. I got 11 guys numbers. Rebekah wanted to talk to Stefan, who I hadn't had the chance to talk to yet, but his little girlfriend took the opportunity to pull me aside and question me.

"Hey, I didn't see you again during the summer." She said pulling me down onto a bench. "Did you go somewhere?"

"No, I stayed at my house, painting and reading mainly." I said awkwardly fiddling with my daylight ring.

"Oh, where do you live?" she asked, I could totally tell where this conversation was headed.

"Uh, its on Main, near the end." I said, again feeling really awkward.

"Yea? Aren't those houses like really big? Is it just you and Rebekah?" I was fed up with her dodging her own question.

"You know, if you are going to ask about Klaus, you might as well just come out and say it." I said standing up. "I don't like twenty questions. Sorry. Bekah!" I called, "I'm leaving, you coming?" Rebekah caught up to me as I started walking to the car park.

"Everything ok?" she asked, noting my sour look.

"Yea, its just the Katerina look-a-like is all curious about you-know-who." I said quoting Harry Potter, knowing that everyone here considered my father to be a mix of Voldemort and the devil.

"Don't worry about her. She is a pesky human, that needs to stay alive, remember. Klaus will not be to happy if his key to making hybrids dies at the hands of his.." she paused as we got in the car and turned the music on. "daughter." No one was aloud to know that Klaus was my dad because although old, I am not an Original which therefore makes me kill-able, and Klaus would not be ok with that happening.

"Well, he has Tyler and me, but that won't be enough hybrids will it?" I said.

_Flashback:_

_ I woke suddenly, there was someone in my room. I calmed myself, I was a vampire no one could hurt me. The mystery person came closer, I could hear them breathing. I stayed in my bed, pretending to be asleep, and waited. When the person was close enough, I opened my eyes to find my old suitor. We were to be married, before I was turned. He stood by my bed, watching me. _

_ "James. You scared me." I said sitting up in my bed. I looked at him and studied the curious look on his face. "James, what is it?" I asked. I got my response when he looked down at what he was holding in his hand. A wooden stake._

_ "I'm sorry, Bella." is all he said. _

_ "James, James! No stop!" I yelled getting out of the bed, but tripping and falling over. Before I knew what was happening, the stake was through HIS heart. I had gotten it out of his hands and when I pushed him off of me, he fell onto it. I had killed him. I stood up just as Klaus came running into my room. That's when the pain hit. I screamed, doubling in on myself._

_ "Isabella!" Klaus yelled, running over and grabbing me. He lowered me to the ground, and took my face in his hands, he lifted it so he could look into my eyes. "My God." He whispered. For my eyes weren't their usual blue, they were golden and black. The eyes of a werewolf. Elijah and Rebekah came running together in time to see my face. Rebekah let out a scream and Elijah just stood there in shock. _

_ I was a hybrid. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Diaries. Hey guys. Sorry its been so long, but here we go.

* * *

POV: Isabella

As I got out of the car, I put my headphones in and blasted my music. I got my easel and painting bag out of the trunk and made my way through the forest. I got to the Lockwood cellar and made my way down the stairs, when I got into the cellar the door, which was usually closed, was standing open. Curious, I went in. I heard the cry before I got into the room.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled. Caroline? That's the girl dad fancies. "Did you just bit me?" Tyler tried to talk his way out of it but Caroline just yelled at him to get away. When he came through the door, he found me .

"Isabella! You have to help Car, I-I-"

"Get out of here, I'll deal with it." I said walking past him. I walked in and saw Caroline sitting against the wall. When she heard me walk in, she turned.

"You're Isabella. Klaus'.sister." she said. I put my stuff down and walked over to her.

"Yea. Where did Tyler bit you?" I asked, she pointed to her neck. "Ok, I am going to pick you up, I need you to put your arms around my neck." she did as I said and I picked her up. "Now, close your eyes, I'm gonna take you home." I used my vamp speed to get her to her house. I banged on the door with my foot. I saw the Sheriff come into view, when she saw Caroline, she ran and threw the door open.

"Oh my God. Bring her in and put her on the bed." she said pulling the door open wider. I went to step in but found the barrier. "Your a vampire?" the sheriff asked giving me a look. "Oh, I don't care, come in." I entered the house and Liz Forbes brought me into Caroline's room. I put her down on the bed and turned and left, pulling out my phone.

"Hello Bella. What's up?" Klaus asked when he picked up the phone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I walked down the stairs of the Forbes house. "I walked in on Tyler BITTING Caroline. I have spent enough time around him to know he would not bit her on his own accord, so that only leaves you and your f-ing sire bond!" I yelled at him. "She's dying dad! She is lying her bed D.Y.I.N.G. And its because of you. Now either you get your stupid hybrid ass down here and heal her, or I will personally break your neck. Repeatedly." I threatened. I hung up the phone before he could respond. I stalked back into the house, to find a semi-conscious Caroline sitting up in her bed.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hey," she said weakly. The bit on her neck was so close to her heart, that it would kill her faster and I could tell she only had probably an hour. "did I hear you right? Did you call Klaus 'dad'?" she asked.

"Uh..well.. um.." I was saved when Liz came in and asked if I would come and talk to her. I left the room and when we were in the living room, Liz pulled out a gun.

"Now, who are you?" she asked. Obviously she didn't trust me.

"Wooden bullets?" I asked sitting down, amused that she was threatening me. "Do you have a stake in your back pocket?" I teased. The sheriff shot me twice. I grunted in pain.

"I am not joking, who are you?" she said taking a step closer as I pulled the bullets out of my stomach.

"The girl who just saved your daughters life." I said. This time she shot me in the heart, it hurt like a bitch. I could tell from the expression on her face that she was shocked I didn't fall over dead.

"So, yea." I said, pulling these bullets out as well. "I'm no normal vampire. I'm like Tyler." I walked up to her and took the gun from her hands and put it on the coffee table. I heard a car pull up and someone running up the front steps. "Klaus is here." I said walking past her towards the front door. Liz came up behind me and opened the door.

"May I come-" he stopped when he saw my blood soaked shirt, wrong day to wear white. "What happened?" he said trying to get to me, but hitting the barrier.

"Its fine, I'm fine. Caroline is not though. Sheriff, invite Klaus in. He is the only one that can save your daughter." Liz invited him in, and closed the door. When he had healed Caroline, I was waiting out of the front porch, waiting.

"Ok. Done with her, now you. What happened?" He asked giving me a look over.

"Liz Forbes got mad at me for not telling her who I was. So she shot me, repeatedly, and tried to kill me. But because the only way to kill a hybrid is by doing you know what I'm alive! Oh and by the way, your girlfriend knows your my dad." With that I walked up to the car and got in. Klaus was so shocked he didn't follow immediately.

"Wait. What?" He asked as he got into the car.

"Well, when I called you dad on the phone, her vamp hearing obviously picked it up. Probably not very long until all the vampire's in Mystic Fall's knows our family secret." I said pulling the car onto the street and driving towards town.

"Where are we going?" He asked noticing we weren't heading towards the house.

"I need a drink." I said plainly. When we got to the Grill we went up to the bar. We both drank a lot and I was kind of drunk when we left. "I need to get my car and art stuff." I said as we pulled out of town.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Klaus asked, driving towards the forest.

"Yea, I'm good." I got out of the car and said good bye. I walked slowly over the cellar, and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. When I got down there, I bent over to pick up my art stuff I had dropped when someone grabbed me and threw me across the room. I was so shocked that I wasn't quick enough to stop my attacker from stabbing me in the stomach.

"Older than you think my ass!" Damon said throwing me against the wall again. "You're over a thousand years old! And a hybrid!" He yelled. I could feel the change starting. A perk of Kathrine's torture and my fragile mental state, is that if I get hurt to much, I automatically start to turn, unless I drink a special 'potion' that we keep stocked up on.

"Damon, let me go."

"And why would I do that? It's not like I can kill you! You're an Original, and a hybrid. Your pretty much indestructible. Why shouldn't I have my fun."

"Please, Dam-" That's when my spine broke. The change is literally breaking every bone in your body before you become a wolf.

"What the hell?" He said letting me go.

"She's changing." Tyler said running down the stairs.

"Please Damon," I said between screams, I had always hated turning. "I can't control it. You need to-" I let out another scream. Tyler was by me side in a second, stroking my hair. "Call him. Damon. Tell him what's happening, and he'll know what to do. Go!" I yelled, my eyes changed just then, it was perfect timing. Damon ran out of the cellar vamp speed. When he was gone I started crying. I didn't mind crying in front of Tyler, he knew the pain I was going through.

Klaus came not long after, before I had fully changed. I drank the herbs, and threw up. It was a mixture of vervain, wolfs-bain, and jasmine. It got my mind focus on getting it out of my body. When I had thrown it all up, he passed me a blood-bag and I drained it in record time.

"Tyler, get Isabella home. She is too weak to go by herself. Carry her to the car, and drive her home." Without hesitation, Tyler picked me up and started towards the door.

"Wait," I said quietly. "Daddy. Promise me Damon will not die." my voice barely above a whisper.

"I promise." he said reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

POV: Klaus

I had always hated making Bella promises. She is the one person on this earth that I have never broken a promise with, I could never do that to her. But now, I'm debating it. Damon Salvatore, the reckless one of the Salvatore brothers, he just put my little girl through hell, he deserves to die, but whenever I picture his dead face, I also picture Isabella telling me not to kill him or get someone else kill him. Although, she never said I couldn't hurt him. This night might not be so bad after all.

* * *

POV: Isabella

Tyler got me home about 20 minutes later.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" he asked as I was getting out of the car.

"Yea, Ty. Thanks for the ride home, and by the way Caroline's fine. Bye." I closed the car door and walked up to the house. When I went in Elijah was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Iz-" He stopped and vamp sped over to me when he saw me, bloodstained, and paler than usual. "What happened?" He grabbed my arm to steady me when I lost my balance.

"It's been a long day, Elijah. I just want to go to bed." I went to walk past him, but started to fall, I don't know what is wrong with me.

"Yea, I'll carry you up." Elijah said picking me up, one arm under my legs and the other supporting my back, I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder instinctively. He brought me upstairs and placed me down on the bed and turned to leave. That's when I got stabbed and started screaming.

* * *

POV: Damon

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked as he came in the room. I looked up from my drink, what had happened to me.

"It's been a very long day, brother." I said standing up to refill my drink. "I found out that the girl that I was in love with 150 years ago is another Original Hybrid, that her dad is Klaus the person I hate most in the world. Then I went to confront her-"

"You what?" Stefan asked, utter shock all over his face, and a hint of disappointment.

"Yes, I went to confront her. Then she started to change, and it was like a different side of her, she was... fragile. She was begging me to leave, to call Klaus and tell him she was changing. So I did. I have no idea what happened afterward."

"Why not?" Stefan asked reluctantly.

"Well, I ran like hell, of course." I said with a smirk.

"So, you left a 'fragile' girl, changing into a werewolf, alone? Sure you loved her." he said leaving.

"Tyler was there, and if I had stayed, Klaus would have killed me." I said putting my drink down.

"Well, today's your lucky day, mate. I have made a promise to Isabella that you will not die because of this." Klaus said from the door.

* * *

POV: 3rd person

Elijah was at the door when she started screaming, he spun around to see blood soaking the duvet. He ran over and saw that she was bleeding from her back and her stomach. It looked as though she had been stabbed right through. She wouldn't stop screaming.

"Bella! Bella, what's happening?" he said. All of a sudden she gasped and immediately put a hand over her heart.

"I've been linked to someone." she said, it felt like someone had just shoved their hand in her chest and was squeezing her heart. "Damon." she whispered.

"What?" Elijah asked turning her over. She all of a sudden her shoulder started bleeding, then her head, and she was unconscious. "Damon?" he asked himself. He picked up his phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Damon's phone." Klaus said.

"Klaus. What are you doing to Damon?" He asked looking at Bella.

"Making him pay for hurting Bella, of course. I've been having a lot of fun."

"Let me guess," Elijah interrupted. "You stabbed him through the stomach with a wooden pole, then threatened to rip his heart out by holding it in his chest, stabbed him in the shoulder, then shot him in the head?" Elijah said recalling everything that happened to Isabella.

"Yes, exactly. How did you know? Am I getting that predictable?" He asked.

"No, little brother. He's been linked to your beautiful daughter who is now lying in a pool of her blood unconscious. I'd come home. NOW!" he yelled hanging up on his idiotic younger brother. When he turned around, Isabella was starting to wake up.

"Well, this day has been hell." she said, with a laugh.

* * *

POV: Isabella

Klaus came home with Bonnie Bennett, she apparently linked Damon and I upon Elena's request.

"Well, witch, you are going to unlink them." Klaus said practically tossing her into my room, where I sat. It turned out that Klaus had also bitten Damon but because we are linked I was getting sick and when Klaus fed him his blood, it didn't work on me because I already have that blood running though my veins. The only way to keep me from dying was to unlink us.

"I need my grimoire." Bonnie said glancing at me. I was lying in my bed, I had on shorts and a tank, and looked like hell. I don't think I have ever sweated this much in my life.

"Dad." I croaked. He came over and sat next to me, taking my hand in his hand. "I can feel it moving, I don't have much longer. It will take too long. Unlinking spells take time, lots of-" I started throwing up blood. I leaned over the bed and puked in my garbage can I kept there. "Lots of time." I finished when my puking spell was over.

"Well, we have to do something!" Klaus said standing up. "This is my fault, Izzy. I can't just let you die!"

"Don't leave!" I yelled, but it came out about as loud as my normal voice. "Send Tyler for it." Klaus left the room to call Tyler, and I turned to Bonnie. "Look, I know you don't like me much, but can you do me a favor?" I asked, trying to sit up which only ended in me throwing up again.

"Yea, what is it." Bonnie asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Can you call Damon? Tell him what's going on, and ask him if he'll come over, I want to talk to him... just in case." I started to drift off, and I didn't hear her response.

When I woke up, I felt like I was lying on a heater, although the window was open and the wind was blowing like crazy. I shoved the blankets off, and Klaus walked in. He looked pissed.

"Someone here to see you." He mumbled and opened the door some more so I could see Damon standing behind him. I smiled and he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"Bye dad." I said, When Klaus closed the door, I turned back to Damon. "Hi." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Damon asked taking my hand. As if by cue, I rolled over and started throwing up, again. "Well, I'm gonna take that as pretty bad."

"Ha-ha-ha." I said sitting back up. "I wanted to talk to you." I said looking at him, his eyes seemed kinda wet. "If Tyler doesn't find the book, I"m dead. And I couldn't die and not tell you how much I love you." I said bluntly. By the look on his face, he was not expecting that. "I have since I first met you." I closed my eyes, the fog in my head was thickening, and when I opened my eyes, Damon's face was wet. He was crying.

"Hey, no crying." I said fake mean.

"I was so horrid to you, and you still loved me?" He asked, taking both my hands. I smiled although really weakly, I was starting to fade.

"I want to show you something." I said taking his face in my hands, and projecting my memory of the first we met into his mind.

_Flashback:_

_ I arrived at the Fell house a little past noon. The door opened and Honoria came rushing out, and gave me a hug. _

_ "My dear niece." she said releasing me. She believed that I was her brothers girl, her brother had died a week earlier. "You poor poor girl." _

_ "Hello Aunty." I said sadly. I had known her brother, and I was very sad that he had died. "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home."_

_ "Oh child! Come in." she ushered me into the house. She brought me into the living room, there were chairs facing the fire place. Windows along the far wall, with window seats. Two men were standing by the fire place talking._

_ "Thomas, darling. This is Isabella. Isabella, this is your uncle." Thomas came over and shook my hand, giving me a sad smile. "And this is Giuseppe Salvatore, one of our neighbors." _

_ "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Isabella." _

_ "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." I said with a small curtsy. The look of sorrow on his face was immense. _

_ "Well, since you are new to town, how would you like to come and have dinner with my sons and I. Of course, Honoria, Thomas, you are welcome as well." _

_ "That would be wonderful! Thank you Giuseppe!" Thomas said. With that Giuseppe left. Dinner that night was plain and simple, but absolutely delicious. The next day passed quickly. My 'aunt' took me to the church and around town. When we arrived back, I had just enough time to change and prepare myself before we had to leave for the Salvatore's. I went to my room and put on my best purple dress. The bodice was a light shade of lavender with intricate beading along the top, the skirt of the dress was a darker shade of purple with black flowers stitched in. I pinned half my hair up so that it would not get into my face and went downstairs._

_ "All ready, Uncle." I said as I entered the room. Honoria looked as though she might cry. _

_ "You look magnificent." she said coming over. She took a piece of hair that was pinned back and let it loose. "It frames your face better when you have a little down." she whispered to me. I smile at her and before I knew it we were off._

_ The Salvatore house was beautiful. It was a large white three story house, the window framing was a dark blue, and along the bottom floor were flower boxes on each window. Giuseppe was standing outside with two boys behind him, who I suspected to be his sons. The one standing closer to him had dark wavy hair, he was very good looking, obviously the older of the two. The next was a boy who had soft brown hair, he was decent looking but I kept finding myself looking at the elder. _

_ "Miss Isabella!" Giuseppe said coming over and helping me out of the carriage. "This is my eldest son, Damon, and my younger, Stefan." _

_ "Hello!" I said with a bright smile. Damon stepped forward, took my hand, bowed a little and kissed my knuckles._

_ "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Isabella." Damon said, his voice was like honey, his eyes were the color of a deep ocean. I found my self drawn to him. Rebekah had always told me that when you truly fall in love, you know from the first moment, I had always thought her crazy, but know I knew. You did now from that first moment, and my breathe caught in my chest. _I'm in love.

* * *

Present Day

I opened my eyes and had my head leaning against Damon's forehead. I had never shown anyone that memory, or any relating to Damon, for my emotions were always so strong around him. I blinked and a tear rolled down my cheek. I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes, overcome with an immense feeling of love and exhaustion, projecting memories takes a lot of energy, energy I didn't have.

"Thank you." Damon responded. I cracked my eye open to look at him, my breathing was getting really ragged now.

"I have always wanted to tell you how I felt. I just never knew how. I wish I had told you sooner." I said, I had only a few minutes left I could tell. Damon leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I smiled and drifted off into darkness.

* * *

General POV

Damon pulled back and saw Bella smile. Then her head slouched, he strained his hearing and could barely make out her breathing.

"Klaus! Get your ass in here. Now!" He yelled. He turned back to Bella, he couldn't hear her breathing anymore. "No, please, no." He kept saying. Klaus came running into the room, and saw the light of his world, gone. He lost his balance and leaned on the door frame fro support. He began to cry as he slid down the frame. Damon got up and left, leaving Klaus with Bella. Just then Elijah and Rebekah came running into the room. Rebekah fell to the floor in tears. Elijah, couldn't face his emotions at this moment, he had to stay strong, for his family. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a clean towel, and went back to Isabella. He then proceeded to wipe her face of the sweat and blood. When her face was all clean, he left to make a call, a few minutes later he came back in with Caroline, who knelt down next to Klaus.

"Klaus, you need to leave. Only for a few minutes. I'm gonna change Isabella, make her look all pretty." She said softly. Klaus got up, went around the corner and sat back down next to the door. Elijah helped Bekah stand up and took her out of the room, leaving Caroline. She put her in a beautiful pink dress she found in the closet. It had 2 in. strap sleeves and was fitted to the hip where it flared out, it was meant for twirling. She brushed the girls hair, and laid her back down on top of the newly made bed. She placed her hands on her stomach, and added a little eyeshadow. She painted her nails pink as well. She opened the door and told Klaus that she was all ready. He had stopped crying, but when he walked into the room and saw his baby girl he lost it again.

"I should have saved her." he whispered. "I should have protected her."

"Klaus, there was nothing you could have done, you did everything you could." Caroline said giving him a hug, he didn't respond. Elijah came up the stairs.

"Do you want to put her in one of the coffin's downstairs?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. I'll go get one." He turned and left, Caroline went after him. Elijah walked over to the side of the bed. He could feel his emotions starting to overwhelm him, then he saw a note on the side table, in Bella's writing.

_Dear Daddy, Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah,_

_I know that I will probably not make it out of this alive. You cannot, under any circumstances, turn it off. If you do, I swear I will haunt our asses making your lives an even more of a living hell. I don't want to have to spend the rest of eternity watching you with it all tuned off. I love you all, and take comfort in knowing that I'm on the Other-side watching, and making snide comments on all the dumb-ass things you do. _

_ All my love,_

_ Bella. xoxo_

He left the room, he had never cried in front of Bella and he wasn't about to start now, so he took the letter down stairs to show to his siblings. Just as he moved out of ear shot, Isabella started breathing again.


End file.
